Spottedheart
by IAmLostInThisWorld-Kayka
Summary: Spotteedheart learns of a prophecy that involes her and her secret love..


Spottedheart/star

ThunderClan

Lead

Mate: Tigerwish

8 lives left

**The Story of Spottedstar and Tigerwish**

One day a kitten was born and her name was Spottedkit. she soon became an apprentice: Spottedpaw her mentor was the great Firestar. She was overjoyed to have the clan leader as her mentor. Firestar taught her every thing she nows today. then one day she called to her friend Tigerpaw to come and play with her. they have been bestfriends ever since their moms were friends. they did have secret feelings for each other thought. they never decided to tell each other; yet. so one day when Spottedpaw woke up, she heard Firestar talking to Tigerpaw's mentor about them becoming warriors today. Firestar said lets give them teir assesmnet today then.

**After their assesment...**

"Good job you two, today is the day that you two become warriors!" said Firestar.

"Thank you Firestar," said Spottedpaw and Tigerpaw in unison.

"ok you two go rest up and get ready we will hold the seramony before sunset," said Firestar.

the two go back to the ThunderClan camp.

**At Sunset...**

"Let all those cats gather benethe the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar called.

everyone gathers and everyone is excited to have two new warriors being named!

"Spottedpaw and Tigerpaw step forward." Firestar said.

they step forward.

"Spottedpaw, Tigerpaw do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even if it is at the cost of your lives?" Firestar questioned proudly.

They said in unison, "i do!"

"then i give you, your warrior names. Tigerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Tigerwish," said Firestar

Tigerwish let Firestar rest his mussel on Tigerwish's head; Tigerwish licked his soulder.

"Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedheart." said Firestar.

Spotttedheart copied what Tigerwish did as her eyes gleamed.

Then the rest of the clan cheered, "Spottedheart, Tigerwish, Spottedheart, Tigerwish."

"let us all go rest vwhile Spottedheart and Tigerwish serve their vigil."

everyone leaves.

then the two sit down.

**1 hour later...**

Tigerwish noticed that Spottedheart was shivering, so he got up and went over to her.

she mouthed 'what are you doing?'

he mouthed back 'going to keep you warm'

so he layed down beside her anf she stoped shivering.

**To Firestar...**

_._he was dreaming

"helllo is anyone there?" he callled

"yes it is me, Firestar," a myserious, but familiar, voice called.

"S-Sandstorm what do you need and how am i dreaming about you when you are right beside me?" Firestar asked nurvous.

"dont worry dear, i am still alive but i need to hear what else Bluestar needs now," said Sandstorm

Bluestar apears.

"Firestar, Sandstorm are you ready?" Bluestar asks.

"what now Bluestar?" Sandstorm and Firestar ask.

"there is a new prophasy, actually two." Bluestar said.

"well lets hear them," says Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Well one is about who will be your next leader since the clans no longer have deputies because of StarClan's new law. The First 'There will be a Spotted kit that was born many moons ago. She will save her soon-to-be-mate from getting killled. It is said she has powers to talk to her mate through her mind.' The second 'there will be two cats that have the power of stars in their paws. They will be mates because of the love they have for each other in secret for many moons.'

"We will keep a look out for them," said Firestar and Sandstorm.

"well goodbye for now and good luck." said Bluestar as she was fading away.

_Little did Firestar and Sandstorm know that Spottedheart and Tigerwish heard about the prophesies a while before Firestar and Sanstorm heard them._

A few moons passed and Firestar got older. Tigerwish and Spottedheart told Firestar and Sandstorm about the prophesies the day after Firestar and Sandstorm had the dream. Spottedheart and Tigerwish keep saving each other but Spottedheart saved Tigerwish from almost falling off a cilf a few weeks ago... we contine when Firestar yowls...,

"let all those cats gaher benethe the highrock for a clan meeting."

everyone gathers quickly.

"now i suppose you are wondering why i have called you all here and that is because i have an important annoucncement to make. as you all know i am growing old and i have decided to retire and become and elder." rasps Firestar.

Gasps can be heard through the whole clan.

"and i have chosen a worthy succsesor and i believe this cat will lead the Clan with courage," spoke Firestar.

"Spottedheart please come up here." Firestar said suddenly.

Shocked, Spottedheart climbs the highrock.

"I have chosen Spottedheart to be my succsesor." Firestar says.

The whole Clan cheers, but Tigerwish Speeks up and says, "i need to talk to you later Spottedheart!"

Sandstorm then says from the crowd, "Firestar, I believe the clan needs to know about the [whispers: prophesy]"

"you are right give me a moment." Firestar says.

Spottedheart still shoched doesn't noitice Firestar walking up to her.

Firestar whispers in her ear, "would it be alright is i told the clan part of the proficy?"

"sure go ahead but not the part about]] the mate!" she whispers back.

Firestar says, "as i was saying; i believe my clan deserves to know how i chosen my succsesor. well StarClan came to me in a dream and gave me a prophasey as to who to choose and the prohesy is: _'There will be a Spotted kit that was born many moons ago.' _" The clan agrees with Firestar that she was the perfect choice.

**FIRESTAR IS NOW AN ELDER!**

Spottedheart is at the top of the highrock about to speak, "To get my leader name i must travel to the Moonpool, and there a cat that i have choosen to come with me. She had 9 lives and was proud and determined to keep her clan and Tigerwish Jayfeather has gotten me and him traveling herbs ready. Tigerwish we leave right now!"

**After they return ThunderClan's new leader adresses herself...**

"My name is Spottedstar and i am ThunderClan's new leader!" said Spottedstar to her clan.

is alive for moons and moons after her.

That night was the Gathering... To the Gathering...

ThunderClan, Riverclan, and ShadowClan were there. all they were waiting for was WindClan.

once they arrived they all gave news (btw the leaders are Blackstar{ShadowClan} Onestar{Windclan} Mistystar{RiverClan} and you already know {me} Spottedstar{ThunderClan})

once it was ThunderClan's turn Spottedstar spoke proundly.

"I am Spottedstar, ThunderClan's new leader, I'm proud to say that Firestar is still alive but he is now an Elder.

More moons passed... Spottedstar and Tigerwish became mates and had two kits...

Flowerkit and Fuzzykit

Flowerkit-Flowerpaw-Flowerheart

Fuzzykit-Fuzzypaw-Fuzzytail

She lost one life when she got sick

8 lives left

**want me to continue, if u do r&r!**


End file.
